Stay With Me Forever
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: Sequel to His Signature Smile. Everything was perfect for The Four Horsemen. Well, it was until poor Jack pays the price for being in love with J. Daniel Atlas. Jack/Daniel, Henley/Merritt. Slash, Language, Violence, and sexual content(not graphic).
1. Chapter 1

~I hope you guys like this. I've been thinking...I only have the first few chapters plotted out for this...the rest is blank! So, I'm not quite sure how long this will be. But no matter what I will finish it. I don't want to leave you all hanging.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, homophobic, language.

Its been a month since they all had dinner together with Donnie.

Jack and Daniel were currently walking through Central Park, hands clasped together tightly. It was probably the first time they had been there during the day together. There was a crisp chilly breeze in the air. A light snow had fallen the night before. Jack had been so excited he could barely sleep. And that is why the young couple decided to walk in the park today. Jack wanted to see the show and Daniel couldn't really deny him anything.

"Danny?" a surprised voice said.

The young couple stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"Ron?" Daniel asked as the other man came up to them.

"Who is this?" He asked looking at Jack.

"Ron, this is my boyfriend Jack. Jack this is my friend from High School, Ron." Daniel realized it was the first time Ron was finding out about him and Jack.

"Nice to meet you." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, same to you," He turned his attention back to Daniel, "Dan, you didn't ever tell me you were _gay_."

"Well, I am only gay for Jack if that makes any since. I only I want him."

Jack smiled at that.

"Wow. I never would have guessed with all the girls you slept with."

Daniel bit his lip, irritated. That was in the passed now. He was with Jack and he always will be. Was Ron trying piss him off? Or make Jack feel insecure?

"Well, Jack and I have plenty of sex. So..." Daniel said like it was an every day topic to talk about. Jack, on the other hand turned bright red.

"How old is he anyway? I mean, is he even legal? He looks like 16!" He asked, acting as if Jack wasn't there at all.

"I'm 20." Jack spoke up.

Ron burst into laughter, "You sure did rob a cradle this time, didn't you Danny."

Jack remained silent, not knowing what to say to what Ronnie said.

"Age is just a number."

"Yeah. If Daniel had been 60 years old I would still be with him."

Daniel smiled down lovingly at that.

"Damn, you're wingman. What am I supposed to do now?"

Daniel shrugged, "Get a new wingman, because I'm not going out to any more bars or getting drunk. I made a mistake last time and it almost lost me Jack forever."

Jack tightened his hold on Daniel's hand.

Ronnie gave them a smile. His lips a thin stretched line; in other words it was forced.

"Sure man. Maybe we can have lunch sometime then." He patted Daniel on the back in a friendly manner.

"Maybe so."

"Well, I'll let you two be on your way." He stepped to the side and let them pass.

_Danny is no faggot! Its all that little brat's fault! He's messing with Danny's head! He's going to pay that!_ Ronnie thought as he made his way back to his apartment.

Once inside his apartment he roughly took his jacket off and threw it to the ground. He began pacing.

_What can I do? Danny thinks he's gay! And all because of that little shit! Danny is straight! It sickens me to think of what he's done to Danny. Danny won't listen to me as long as the brat is aroun...That's it. If the brat's gone then I can talk to Danny! Talk some sense into him!_

He plopped down on his couch just thinking for hours until he finally came to a conclusion. He smiled as the perfect plan came to his mind.

Meanwhile back in the park Jack looked up at Daniel.

"He seemed...nice."

Daniel chuckled, "You don't have to like him."

"Well, I don't think he really likes me much."

"I don't understand what there isn't to like about you, Darling."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Not everyone thinks the world of me like you do."

"They should." There was humor on Daniel's face.

Jack suddenly jerked away from his boyfriend and scooped up a hand full of snow and threw it at the control freak. It hit Daniel in the face. It stung from the coldness.

Wiping his face Daniel shouted, "You are dead! So dead!"

Laughing Jack took of running deeper into the park, Daniel running after him. Jack slipped on some ice, and landed on his back. The wind knocked from his lungs. Daniel skid to a stop beside him.

"Shit, Jack! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be fine."

Daniel slowly helped him up before slamming a snowball in his face. He laughed as he ran away from the younger man.

Jack smiled through the stinging coldness and the small ace in his back as he took off running after Daniel. After a while of running around the park throwing snowballs in each other's face they decided they were cold enough and wanted to go home. Where they shed their cold wet clothes and took a nice long hot shower together.

When they finished their shower they dried off and laid in bed, under the warm blankets, holding one another.

"Today was fun."

"Definitely," Daniel agreed, "I've never been in snowball fight before."

"Me neither."

"Uh, so, um, Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack moved closer to the older man and buried his face in his neck.

"I've been needing to...Ohh..." Jack began a trail of love bites along Daniel's neck and shoulder.

"Needing to tell _you_..."

"To tell me?" Jack said between sucking the soft skin of Daniel's neck.

"To hell with it," Daniel rolled over on top of him, "We'll talk later."

It was his turn to bite and suck Jack's neck. The two men made love, a bit too loud for Merritt's liking.

A little while later Daniel fell down beside his boyfriend. Both breathing hard as they came down from their high.

"So," Jack breathed, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh, um, well, we can talk about it tomorrow." He said as he pulled Jack to him.

"Okay. Night Danny. Love you."

"Night Darling. Love you too."

Across town in Ron's apartment he'd been making phone calls for the last two hours.

"Yeah, yeah. I have a job for you. His name is Jack Wilder. No, don't kill him...I'll do that. Just bring him to me. Yes I'll pay you handsomely." Ron smiled, "Great. See you then."

Hanging up the phone he couldn't help but to realize how happy he was. He was going to get rid of that little brat and he'd have Daniel back as his friend and wingman. Sighing happily he stood up and got ready for bed. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a very fun day.

Waking up in Daniel's arms was one of the best tings in the world. Jack awoke every morning feeling so happy that he could burst.

"Hey Darling." Daniel said kissing Jack's head.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

"You wore me out last night." Jack chuckled.

Daniel grinned, "Good to know."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. Um, hey, I have some errands I need to do today. I'll be back within an hour, okay?"

Jack was slightly shocked that Daniel didn't ask him to go with him. Daniel asked Jack to go with him everywhere and if Jack was going out then Daniel would always go with him.

"Um, sure."

"Merritt's going to tag along. Keep Henley busy and don't let her cook, okay? She'll burn the whole building down."

"Sure thing." Chuckled Jack.

Once they were dressed Daniel kissed Jack's temple and he and Merritt left the apartment.

"Hey Jack." Henley smiled at him.

"Morning Henley."

"Do you have any idea where those two are going?"

Jack shook his head, "No clue."

She shrugged, "All well. I was going to go the store and get some more mascara and eyeliner. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"No thanks Henley."

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Don't destroy the apartment."

She left leaving Jack all alone. He opened a can of Cherry Cola and sipped it as he flicked cards across the room. He was about to go pick them up when there was knock at the door.

_Did Henley forget her keys?_ He wondered as he walked over and looked through peephole. It was a big, burly man.

_Who the hell is that? Damn, he has got to do steroids. _

The man was well over 6'0, his chest broad, and arms huge.

Jack took a brief moment to decipher if he should open the door or not. He was about to go to his and Daniel's bedroom and pretend no one was home when all of a sudden the door was kicked open. Jack hit the ground hard.

The man was on top of him within a second. The two rolled around the ground for a few moments, bumping into furniture and knocking over a lamp or vase here and there.

Jack managed to kick the guy off him.

"What do you want?" Jack asked quickly getting to his feet.

"I was paid to come get you."

"By who?"

The man shrugged, "Some guy. He sent me this picture." He pulled out his phone and showed Jack a picture of him and Daniel walking in the park, hands clasped together.

Realization hit Jack hard as did the man's punch. He stumbled back, feeling dazed. The man didn't stop there. He walked over to Jack, clamping hand down on his shoulder and with his other hitting Jack in the stomach repeatedly.

Jack tried to get away from the man, but he was just too big! He twisted and turned and threw hits and kicks at the man. Twisting out of his jacket Jack managed to get away from the man. He jumped out over the couch. The man donned a sharp knife and swung it at him. Jack picked up one of the couch pillows to shield to prevent from getting harmed. The man sliced through the pillow, sending stuffing all over the place. Finally Jack jumped up and kicked the man with both feet, sending him flying backwards. He went through the glass coffee table. Glass scattered the floor. Jack knew this was his chance to make his escape. He made his way for the door.

The man looked around him at the broken glass and his eyes fell on the wooden legs that were strewn across the floor. Grabbing one he stood up and ran for Jack and swung, hard.

All Jack remembers was feeling an intense pain and the floor rushing up to meet him rather quickly. Everything blobbed together in a mix of colors before everything went black.

An hour later Merritt and Daniel were walking back up to their apartment building.

"Hey guys." Henley greeted them. They all stood out in front of the building.

"Hey Henley. Where's Jack?" Daniel asked.

"I went to the store to get some make-up and he stayed at home. Where did you two go?" She eyed them suspiciously.

"Just ran a few errands." The control freak said as he walked passed the red head. He was eager to get back his boyfriend. He didn't like being away from him long or at all for that matter.

The three of them walked up the stairs. Their talking and laughter ceased when they noticed the door to their apartment was cracked open. Light flooding through the small crack.

"Henley, did you forget to close the door?" Daniel asked.

"I have never left the door opened and even if I did Jack would have closed it."

They slowly and cautiously made their way over to the door. Daniel pushed it open. The apartment was trashed. The coffee table shattered to a million pieces, as was the lamp beside the couch, speaking of the couch it was turned to an odd angle, a gutted pillow lay on the floor, magazines and books were strew all over the place. It looked like a hurricane passed through the apartment.

"Oh my God." Henley whispered bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Jack?" Daniel called as he rushed through the apartment searching for his boyfriend. He wasn't in any of the bedrooms, the bathroom or the kitchen. Jack was not in the apartment at all.

Daniel was trying so hard to keep it together. He was shaking slightly and he had a hard time breathing.

"Danny, there's...blood." Henley pointed to the wooden floor. Sure enough there was a small pool of blood.

"Shit, we have to call Dylan." He tried swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Danny," Henley walked over to him, "Danny, take a deep breath. It'll be okay. Just breathe."

Daniel didn't listen to her instead he broke away from touch and pulled out his phone.

"What is it now, Danny?" Dylan asked.

"Its...Its Jack." His voice was shaky and on the verge of breaking any minute.

"What did you do to him now?"

"He's gone."

"Again? Dammit! I told you to keep it in your pants."

"No, I didn't cheat on him...I - I think he's been taken. You need to get over here now."

"Taken? By who?"

"I don't know! If I did I wouldn't be calling you! The apartment looks like shit! Like someone got into a huge fight! Jack could be hurt or dying! Get your ass over here!" Daniel yelled. He was shaking again; more violently this time. Worry and anger filled his body.

Merritt jerked the phone out of his hand, "Listen Dylan, the control freak is just worried. We all are. We need you here, man."

"I'm on my way."

Merritt then hung up.

"I shouldn't have left today. And if I did then I should have asked Jack to come with me! Ugh! He wanted to go! I could see it in his face."

"Danny, he couldn't have come with us. You know that." Merritt said.

"Why couldn't he have come with you guys? Why so secretive lately?"

With shaking hands Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a navy blue box. He handed it to Henley. She opened it to reveal the black ring that Daniel had given Jack when he first told him, 'I love you.'

But this time on the inside it had an engraving.

It read; **Stay with me forever.**

"Oh Danny." She whispered, her heart breaking more.

"We'll find him."

_Jack, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to protect you! I failed! I'll find you. I promise. _

~So there you go! Romance, drama, and angst! Review and tell me if you loved it or hated it!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Wow! I am so overly excited to be writing this. I'm horrible! This chapter is so tragic.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and language.

Jack slowly began to gain consciousness. He groaned at the horrible pain in his head. He blinked until his vision was clear. He was in a big apartment, the furniture looked as though it was from a fancy magazine, a huge flat screen TV was to about ten feet away from him, the kitchen, he was guessing was behind him. He would have looked back, but his head was killing him. He was right in the middle of the living room.

The lights were dimmed slightly. Jack tried to move, but found he couldn't. He was tied to a wooden chair. His wrists were tied around the back of the chair while his ankles were strapped to the legs.

"Okay Jack," he breathed, "Don't panic. You can get out of this." He looked around at his surroundings again.

"I don't know how, but you can get out of this. Shit, I'm talking to myself."

The door opened to reveal the huge man that had attacked him. Jack couldn't help but to feel a wave panic wash over him.

Following close behind the man was Ron.

"Ron? What the hell, man? Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jackie boy. You see, I've paid this man a lot of money to bring you here."

Jack wanted to punch the smirk off his face.

"Why? What have I ever done to you? I have only talked to you once!" Jack struggled against the rope that bound him to the chair.

"It's not necessarily anything you have done to _me_. It's Danny. He thinks he's a _fag_! All because of you! With you out of the picture I can talk some sense into him and convince him what he's doing with you is wrong! Danny is straight! You corrupted him! What people like you do make me sick."

"I didn't do anything to him! He loves me and I love him! There is nothing wrong with that!"

Ron's face turned red with anger. He walked right over to Jack and punched his left cheek.

"You can't do this!" Screamed Jack.

"I don't think you have much of a say in this."

"Danny will never listen to you! He'll come looking for me!"

"Maybe so, but he'll never find you...I mean he'll never find your body." Ron pulled out a kitchen knife. It looked like the one from Psycho.

Jack's eyes widened.

"But of course, I have to teach you a lesson for doing such horrible things to Danny."

"I haven't done anything to him!"

"That's what you think." He pointed the knife towards him.

"I'm glad I told Mike to take your jacket off. It'll be easier for me to cut your skin without having tear through all that leather."

Jack looked down at his body, sure enough he was wearing his black jeans, long-sleeve gray t-shirt, and boots. The sleeves of his shirt were bunched up to his elbows. For a brief moment he wondered where this bastard put his beloved jacket.

He stepped closer to Jack, knife glinting in the light. Jack squirmed in his seat.

Ron held the knife on Jack's right forearm.

"Ron, please man, don't do this. Just let me go."

"If I let you go then you'll run right back to Danny. I can't let that happen." Ron added pressure to the knife, the blade cutting deeper into Jack's skin, making him wince.

Ron finally dragged the knife across Jack's skin slowly. Blood seeped from the wound. He gave the younger man a small grin.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? It's only going to get worse for you Jack."

This time Ron swiped the blade across Jack's skin faster, a little deeper. Jack gasped.

"Let's see now, how old did you say you were Jack? 17?"

"20." Jack mumbled wondering why that piece of information was so important.

Nodding Ron said, "Well then let's give your arm 20 cuts before I move on to the next."

Ron began to work on scarring Jack's arm. By the time he made the last cut Jack was dizzy from the blood loss and he thinks he has a concussion again. He swayed a little in his chair.

Ron was about to go on to the next arm when the huge man stopped him.

"I think that's enough dude. Look at him."

Jack wanted to smile, but was too weak. Hopefully this man could save him. But Jack's hopes were soon crushed when the huge man began talking again.

"Let's get the camera and send his lover a little present."

Ron smiled, "What a wonderful idea."

Said man disappeared into his bedroom and came out a moment later carrying a camera.

"When we start recording I want you to answer all of Mike's questions, okay? If you mess this up then you're in for a lot more pain than I had planned." Ron said.

The huge man held a piece of paper in his hand with some writing on it.

"I can't ask the questions or Danny will recognize my voice. Ready?" Ron asked Mike.

Mike nodded as he and Ron put on black ski masks.

Across town it took Dylan approximately an and half to get to The Four Horsemen's apartment.

"Shit," He muttered as he stepped into the apartment.

Taking in every broken or torn object in the room he whistled.

"I know from experience that kid can put up a good fight. And looking around this place I know I'm right."

"There's blood on the floor." Daniel said his voice breaking. He didn't want to imagine what happened here.

"Dylan, what are we going to do? There are thousands of people in New York. How are we going to find out which one took Jack?" Henley asked.

"What about his brother? Have you called him?"

Merritt nodded, "Yeah. About a few minutes ago. Said he was coming down here."

"Then before we start discussing the possibilities let's wait for him."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Henley got up to answer.

"Hey Donnie." She smiled sadly.

"Oh my God." He said softly as he walked into the apartment. He winced when he saw the small pool of blood on the floor.

"You uh, must be Dylan. Jack's told a few things about you." Donnie held his hand out for the FBI agent.

Shaking Donnie's hand Dylan said, "Yes, and you must be Donnie. It's nice to meet you. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Okay, we're all here now and we all know each other! Let's talk about Jack! He's gone!" Daniel shouted.

"You," Dylan pointed his finger at him, "Calm down."

Daniel wanted to yell, curse, and punch something.

"Do you guys have any idea who would want to..." Dylan was cut off by a loud knocking.

"Who the hell is that?" Dylan donned his gun from the holster and cautiously walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw no one there. So he slowly opened the door. At his feet was a plastic CD case. Getting a handkerchief out of his pocket he picked the case up and closed the door.

"What is that?" Donnie asked.

"A DVD." He said carefully opening it up without getting his fingerprints on it.

"Here Henley," He handed it to the red head, who only touched the edges, and she put slid it into the DVD player while Merritt turned the on TV.

The screen flickered on. Jack was tied to a chair a dark room, a light shown on him revealing his bleeding arm. Blood seeped from the cut on his temple and ran down the side of his face.

Henley gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Damn it." Merritt mumbled, clearly angry.

"No. No. No. No. No. Jack." Whimpered Daniel. He didn't know what to do or think. His Jack was gone; taken and being abused and he couldn't do anything about it.

Dylan clenched his eyes shut and then opened them again, hoping when he opened his eyes he would be in his bed, and this would all be a nightmare.

Tears pricked at Donnie's eyes. He had made a promise to his little brother that nothing would ever hurt him again. The promise was broken and Donnie hated himself for it.

A deep voice asked," Why are you here Jack Wilder?"

Jack didn't answer, so the man walked over to him and punched him in the jaw.

"Why are you here?" He yelled.

"I'm here because you two narrow-minded assholes hate the fact that I love another man."

Mike grabbed a fist full Jack's hair and jerked his head back.

"I wouldn't be smarting off to us if I were you, kid."

He roughly let go of Jack.

"I want to know how you corrupted Danny."

"I didn't corrupt him. I love him and he loves me."

"You're making me sick." Sneered Mike.

"_You_ make me sick. You are so blinded by the fact that two men can love one another. You broke into our apartment, attacked me and brought me and for what? Fun? Amusement? Are you trying to scare me? Because it's not working. I'm not scared of you."

Mike pulled out the blood soaked knife that Ron had used to cut Jack's arm. Pointing it at him he said, "Shut the hell up or I'll cut your heart out."

"I'm shaking in these ropes." Jack smarted off.

Daniel stared hard at the screen. He tried looking for anything that would help them find out where Jack was, but the room he was in was just too dark. He took in Jack's wounds which were bleeding pretty badly. And Jack seemed a little disoriented. But that didn't stop him was smarting off even with a knife being held to his chest. Daniel couldn't help but a feel a bit proud of his boyfriend even through his worried state.

"Let's make your boyfriend even more mad, shall we?" Mike asked as he pressed the knife to Jack's throat.

"I wish I could the see look on your boyfriend's face right now." Mike smiled underneath his mask.

Jack remained silent. For the fist time since he woke he didn't know what to say.

"Speechless? Aw come on kid. Say something. It's too quiet." He added a little pressure to Jack's throat.

The said man winced. He bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering.

Mike removed the knife and swiped it across Jack's upper arm; the arm that had not been injured yet.

Jack let out a small cry of pain.

"There we go." Mike made another cut; this one being a little longer.

Jack groaned. He couldn't give into what they wanted.

"Say goodbye Jack." Mike finally said.

"Screw you." Jack spat out.

"I bet you would like that wouldn't you, Faggot!" Mike punched him again. The force of the punch sliding Jack's chair back a few inches. Blood ran from Jack's nose, but it wasn't broken.

The screen went black.

Daniel stood up, clutching his hair tightly.

"We have to do something! They're hurting him!"

"I'm going to get the case and DVD back to a buddy of mine. He'll see if there are any fingerprints on it." Dylan said as he carefully took the DVD out of the machine and put it back into it's case. He then put it into a plastic bag.

"While I'm gone I want you to _stay_ here. Do not leave this apartment. Do you understand?"

"We have to look for Jack! We can't just sit here and do nothing! Whoever took him is _hurting_ him! I'm not staying here! I'm going out to look for him!" Daniel screamed.

Dylan shoved him up against the wall roughly, Daniel's head banging on the wall.

"You listen to me J. Daniel Atlas, I am going to do my damned hardest to find Jack. Do you think you're the only one that's worried about him? Who cares about him? Well, let me tell you something; we _all_ love that kid. Get off your high horse and man up! Throw this bad attitude of yours out the window. We need your head in in the game. Now, you are going to do everything I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?"

Daniel nodded and mumbled, "Yeah."

Dylan released his hold on Daniel and grabbed up the plastic that contained the CD case. Before walking out the door he turned back to them and said, "Do not leave."

Those were his last words before leaving.

Donnie sunk onto the couch where Daniel had been sitting a few moments ago. He rubbed his hand over his face, wishing this was a nightmare.

Henley patted his shoulder before rubbing it lovingly.

"Would you like some coffee Donnie?"

He looked up at her,"That sounds like Heaven right about now. Thank you Henley."

She nodded before getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

"Does Jack have any enemies?" Donnie asked a little while later as Henley handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

"He's a good kid, a pain in the ass sometimes, but real sweet. He used to pick-pocket a lot. But he's slick and never gets caught." Merritt said.

"Whoever took him knows that we're together. He was taken because of our relationship." Daniel stated. He was leaned up against the far wall. Playing cards scattered around his feet. He had tried to messing with the deck to get his mind off of everything, but his hands were shaking too badly and they fell to the floor. He didn't bother picking them up.

"So, whoever took Jack either knows you or has been watching you." Henley said.

"We need to find him. He's hurt. Jack is a strong person, probably the strongest that I know, but he's been through too much." Donnie said.

"We have to have faith in Dylan. Let's just pray that there is fingerprints on that CD case." Merritt said.

~If anyone has any ideas for this story let me know! Message me or leave a review! I have an ending planned out, but I need some chapters to fill in the middle. Thanks for reading!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Thanks for the reviews guys! Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! I'm not sure how many more chapter this is going to have.~

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and language.

Jack sat in that stupid chair for hours. He was in pain, tired, hungry and he really needed to pee. Ron had gone to work early that morning, giving orders to Mike to watch him.

Mike was currently flipping through the channels, one arm slung on the back of the couch, while his legs rested on the coffee table.

"Hey," Jack said getting the man's attention, "I really gotta use the bathroom."

"Boss says to keep you in that chair."

"I just need to piss, man!"

Mike rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. You got two minutes. A second later I'm coming in after you." He stood up and walked over to Jack. He untied him, but held a knife to the middle of Jack's back.

He shoved Jack into the bathroom. Jack fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mike then slammed the door. It echoed through the apartment.

"Damn, bastard. He's like the Hulk." Jack muttered as he rubbed the spot where Mike's hand had been when he pushed Jack.

He slowly got to his knees, his whole body protesting. After relieving his bladder he got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty rough.

There was a dark purple bruise on his left cheek bone, he was positive there were others all over his body, his nose was pink. A dried blood trail ran from his nose, over his lips and down his chin. A similar trail ran from the cut on the side of his head where Mike hit him. It ran all the way down the side of his face.

_Wilder, you look like hell._

His arm wasn't in any better condition. He mentally counted; 20. He closed his eyes. Plus he had two on the other arm.

_Just 18 more to go._ He thought.

Blood covered his left arm, some of it dry, some was still wet and sticky. He quickly turned on the sink and held his arms under the warm running water. Jack hissed as it stung his wounds.

After dabbing his arm with a towel he held the damp towel to his head, and face, getting the blood off. As he was setting the towel on the counter his eyes caught glimpse of a dark blue object on the side of the bathtub; a razor.

Picking it up he gripped it tightly in his hand.

The door swung open a few seconds later.

"Times up, Kid."

Jack turned around and lunged at the man, sending them to the floor. Swiping the razor across Mike's face. Mike's hands flew up to his face as he yelled out in agony.

Jack then jumped up and ran for the door. His hands shook as he unlocked both locks and ran down the hall. He knew he couldn't call the police. He would be arrested too.

He heard heavy footsteps behind him.

_Come Jack. If you can just make it somewhere where there are people. You can loose him. _

"You little shit! I'm going to kill you!"

Jack disappeared through a door that read, 'Stairs.' He slid down a few rails, before he started jumping down four or five at a time. Je saw the door that would lead to his freedom. His hand was on the doorknob.

He would run until he was back at their apartment. He would jump into Danny's arms like some cheesy romance movie. It sounded like Heaven to Jack.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he thrown backwards; onto the stairs. His head collided with one of the steps. With blurry vision he could make out Mike's bloody face.

He couldn't fight off the dizziness anymore. His head slumped back onto the stairs.

Dylan had arrived early in the morning.

"There were no fingerprints on the case or DVD. I'm sorry guys. We'll have to try a different approach."

Daniel sat in the armchair. His was bent over his knees with his face in his hands. He didn't get a wink of sleep. All his thoughts were on his Jack. He let out a small cry when Dylan made that statement.

Dylan sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

Daniel's phone rang and he scrambled to get it out of his pocket. Hoping somehow it was Jack saying that he escaped.

His face fell when he saw it was Ron. He ignored it and sat it on the arm of the chair.

"Not Jack." Henley said. It was more a statement than a question.

"It's just Ron."

He called a few more times throughout the day.

Finally Merritt said, "Just answer it. I have a feeling he won't stop until you do."

Daniel got up and walked into his and Jack's room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buddy! I was thinking about going out tonight. Wanna go?"

"Now is not a good time, Ron."

"Why?"

"It's just really hectic here. I need to stay with my friends." Daniel didn't have the strength to tell Ron that Jack was gone, missing, kidnapped.

"Aw well okay. Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I have to go."

"See ya Dan."

Daniel didn't even say goodbye. He hung up and walked back into the living room to listen to Dylan's ideas about finding Jack.

Back at Ron's place Jack awoke to yelling.

"What hell happened?" Ron screamed.

"He needed to use the bathroom, so I let him. But he attacked me with freaking razor! Look at my face! I'm going to have an ugly scar!"

"If it makes you feel any better you looked uglier without it! I told you to keep him in that chair!"

"It won't happen again. Trust me." He winced as he brushed his fingers over the deep cut that ran from the top of his right temple all the way down to his chin.

"Oh, look whose awake." Ron said as he noticed Jack stirring.

"Let me at him. I'll finish up his arm and maybe even give him a scar to match mine." Mike growled.

"No, just finish up his arm." Ron said as he handed Mike the kitchen knife.

"I'm going to take pictures. Put your mask on."

Mike grabbed up his black ski mask from the coffee table.

As Mike got to work on is right arm Jack fought against him the best he could. But it was a bit on the hard side because he was tied back up again. Jack squirmed and moved against Mike.

Mike got so angry that he grabbed Jack's left arm and reopened all of the wounds from the night before. Jack let out a few screams, because dammit that hurt like hell.

Ron snapped pictures with an older looking camera. It spit each picture out of the front.

"All right. That's enough. Put these in an envelope and drop them off at their apartment. Make sure no one sees you."

"I have a little message to add if you don't mind."

Ron shrugged, "Go ahead."

Across town everyone was sitting or standing around the living room.

There was a knock at the door and Daniel fought the urge to run and fling it open. Dylan got up and looked through the peephole.

"No one's there." He opened the door and there was envelope at his feet.

Picking it up he stepped back inside the apartment and closed the door. He peeled the dark yellow flap back and took out its contents. They were pictures, and a sheet of paper.

He closed his eyes, "Shit."

"What is it Dylan?" Daniel asked, getting impatient.

Dylan flipped through the rest of them.

"You guys don't want to see these."

"Dylan give them to me." Pleaded Daniel.

The FBI agent handed them over to the control and everyone crowded around them.

The first picture was of a huge man with a ski mask leaned over Jack, cutting his arms. Jack's face pained as he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

The second was of the man punching Jack.

The third was of the man standing beside Jack, the knife at his side, it dripped blood onto the floor. The man was huge compared to the Fourth Horsemen. Jack's face showed fear. And that broke Daniel's heart.

There were few similar to the other ones.

Daniel threw them. They floated to the floor.

Dylan held up the note. He cleared his throat as he read aloud.

_"The kid looks pretty bad, doesn't he? I don't know how more he can take."_

Daniel leaned forward again, this time resting his face on his knees as his hands gripped his hair tightly. His shoulders shook a little which meant that he was crying.

Henley rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. But the thing is that she was crying too.

Donnie let a few tears fall from his eyes. He knew at that moment that J. Daniel Atlas really did love his brother.

Merritt would never admit this to anyone but tears stung at his eyes painfully. He wanted to let loose and cry like a baby.

"W-we have to...d-do something! J-Jack can't go...on like this! He'll...he'll die!" Daniel sobbed.

"We'll fix this! Just pull yourselves together!" Dylan yelled.

Daniel's phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see a text from Ron.

**You sure you can't come tonight? Need to talk to you, dude.**

"Why is he so persistent? Henley asked as she read the text over his shoulder.

Daniel shrugged.

"Maybe you should go out tonight." Dylan said.

Everyone looked up at him quickly.

"How could you possibly want us to go out when my brother is missing?" Donnie asked astonished.

"It's been real tense lately. We have no leads. I'm going to call a buddy of mine to come help me dust the whole apartment for prints other than yours. It will work out better with you all out of the way."

"Do you really expect us to enjoy ourselves knowing Jack is out there somewhere being abused?" Daniel wondered.

"Just please go out. Try to get your minds off of Jack for a while. We'll dust everything here and then you can come back in a few hours."

"Send your Ron friend a text saying we'll all meet up somewhere then." The red head said looking glum.

Daniel slowly looked down at his phone. _How can I go out and try to have fun while Jack is gone? While he's in pain?_

His fingers moved as slow as molasses over his phone screen.

**Bar across the street from Andy's Hardware Store.**

**Meet ya there! **Ron text back.

Daniel slid his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans and stood. They all took one cab. Henley had to sit on someone's lap. Merritt immediately held his arms out with a huge smile. Her cheeks turned pink as she slid onto the older man's lap.

Soon enough they were sitting at a booth waiting for Ron to arrive. They all ordered a beer, except for Daniel. He got a glass of tea. He couldn't bring himself to drink. He hadn't since that night he brought that girl home with him.

"Danny!" They heard.

Ron walked over to them and sat down across from Danny, next to Donnie.

"Guys this Ron. And Ron this is everyone." He went on to tell Ron each of their names.

"Let's get a round of beers, on me!" He leaned over and told a waitress.

"Come on, why the long faces? Let's have a good time." He grinned.

"We really can't enjoy ourselves right now, Ron." Daniel said as he fiddled with a straw wrapper.

"Why not? Is it about Jack? Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be crawling back to you eventually."

"I don't kn...How did you know that Jack was gone?" Daniel asked.

~Ooooooh! Ron is in trouble! Can't wait to post the next chapter. This story is kind of going by fast. I just didn't have many ideas for it. It should be at least 10,000 words. Maybe a little more.~


	4. Chapter 4

~I am going out on a limb here and guessing there will be two or three more chapters...Don't take my word for it though.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, violence, language.

"Why not? Is it about Jack? Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be crawling back to you eventually."

"I don't kn...How did you know that Jack was gone?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, well um, he's not here right now. So, it was just a guess." Ron stuttered.

"He's lying." Merritt said as he glared at him.

"I am not! Jack isn't here right now, so I just thought..."

"Ron, what the hell did you do?" Daniel shouted, getting attention from other people in the bar.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Donnie grab him." Daniel instructed the other man.

Donnie reached for him, but Ron jerked away.

"If you touch me you will never see Jack again! Do you hear me? I will kill him!"

Donnie dropped his hand.

"You took my brother?"

Ron looked at him, "No, I hired someone to bring him to me. Then I made the little fag pay for what he did."

"What exactly did he do?" Daniel asked, trying to keep himself from jumping over the table and beating the living day lights out of this man.

"He messed with your head, Danny. Because of him you think you're gay. You know how sick that is? With him out of the way I can set you straight, literally, and everything will be just as it used to be."

"He didn't do anything to me! Tell me where he is or so help me God I'll..." Daniel clenched his fists tighter.

Ron leaned back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest. He had a big smirk on his face.

"You'll what? You are in no position to be giving me orders. I just want to talk to you, Danny. What you are doing with that kid is wrong! Why can't you see that?"

Daniel stood up quickly, making the glasses on the table shake.

"Where is he?" He yelled.

"Mike's looking after him right now. The kid managed to get away from him today. Said he had to go to the bathroom and when Mike went in to get him he cut Mike across the face with a razor. He almost got away too, but Mike knocked him out. Jack is a tough little son of a bitch, I'll give him that."

"Where is my brother?" Donnie asked, his voice shaky.

"Okay. Okay. I'll call Mike. All right?"

Daniel slowly sat back down. He noticed Henley texting under the table. She was sending a message to Dylan. Her gaze never left Ron's.

Ron pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and was soon waiting for Mike to answer.

"Hey Mike. Yeah, it's me. I want you to untie the kid...and kill him."

"No," Daniel screamed. As did everyone else around the table.

"Mess with him a little first though." Ron then hung up the phone.

"You bastard!" Merritt yelled.

"It's better this way, Danny. Trust me." He tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Ronald Smith, you are under arrest for the kidnap and torture of Jack Wilder." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Agent Fuller. He had his badge in one hand.

"You have no proof!" Ron stated.

Fuller smirked, "Agent Rhoads is on his way to your apartment as we speak. I'm pretty sure there will be evidence all over the place. Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He looked up at Horsemen and Donnie with a smile.

"I've always wanted to say that. Now, go on. Get out of here."

They didn't need to be told twice. They all scrambled out of their seats and ran outside.

"Dylan text me the address. He's stuck in traffic." Henley informed them as Merritt tried to flag down a cab.

Meanwhile at Ron's apartment Mike got off the phone and turned to Jack with a huge creepy grin.

"Ron just gave me some new orders. I get to play with you and then kill you."

Jack's eyes widened.

Mike picked up the knife that been all too familiar to the young man.

"I am going to enjoy this." He held the knife high up in the air.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut tightly and waited for it; waited to die. Instead he felt the rope around his shoulders give way. Opening his eyes he saw that Mike had cut the rope.

He had to get up and fight. It was his only chance in surviving. But his whole body ached terribly. He was lightheaded from blood loss. Jack didn't even get the chance to gather up what was left of his strength before Mike got to work on cutting his arm.

Merritt managed to get a cab and they all piled in. It took almost fifteen minutes to get Ron's apartment. The cab didn't stop all the way before Daniel was out of the cab and running up the front steps, his friends following close behind.

"Guys!" They heard Dylan's voice and turned to see him get out of a cab. He ran to meet them. He moved in front of them and lead them the rest of the way inside of the building. Ron lived on the ninth floor, last apartment on the left.

Dylan donned his gun and he ushered for them to be quiet as they crept down the hall. As they got closer to the door, they heard some yelling and smart comments. They yelling coming from a voice unknown, but the smart comments coming from their beloved Jack.

Dylan put his back against the wall right of the door.

"FBI! Open the door!"

No reply. But no matter, Dylan loved doing this. He pushed himself up off the door and kicked it as hard as he could.

"Hands where I can see them!" He shouted.

Jack was slumped in a chair with blood seeping from his fresh wounds. His skin was pale and he looked he was about to pass out. Mike was behind him with a knife pointed to his back.

"You move and I kill him!" He showed them the knife for a brief moment.

"Just put the knife down and step away from him." Dylan told him.

"There is no way in hell I am going to prison!" He pressed the knife harder to Jack's back, making said boy wince.

_Dammit, I'm useless. There's nothing I can do to save Jack._ Daniel thought.

Jack's thoughts were different. _You came for Danny. Thank you. I knew you wouldn't stop searching until you found me._

"If you don't step away from him then you won't go to prison, I'll shoot you."

"You shoot me then the kid dies too." Mike smirked.

"Dylan," Jack said, his voice raspy, "Just shoot him."

"Darling, if he shoots him then you'll..." Daniel began.

"Dylan, do it." He looked deep into the FBI agent's eyes, pleading him.

Jack's eyes told Dylan everything he needed to know. He held his gun up, and aimed.

"Dylan! You can't!" Shrieked Henley.

"Don't stop me." He ordered as he aimed the gun, closing one eye to focus.

A loud bang shot out, Jack moved quickly, twisting out of Mike's grip and hit the floor. The bullet went right through Mike's shoulder. He yelled out in pain and fell to his knees beside Jack. The knife clattered to the floor.

"I am going to kill to you!" He screamed.

Jack lunged for the knife and stabbed him in the leg.

"AHH!" He fell backwards, contemplating which injury to hold.

Dylan rushed forward and handcuffed him while Danny dropped to his knees beside Jack. He held him in his arms tightly, minding his wounds.

Jack was shaking, trying to keep it together. He loosely draped an arm around Daniel's neck. His grip wasn't tight. He was too weak.

"Danny..." His voice broke.

Daniel buried his face in Jack's neck.

"I got you. I got you." He repeated.

Jack's eyes became blurry and he didn't know if it was because he was crying or slowly loosing consciousness.

"Danny, get him the kid to the hospital! He's loosing too much blood!" Dylan yelled as he hauled Mike to his feet.

Danny loosened his grip on his boyfriend to see that there was a faire amount of blood seeping from the boy's wounds. There was blood on him and Daniel. He quickly took his jacket off and wrapped it around one of Jack's arms. Donnie slipped his jacket off as well and got to his knees beside Daniel. Wrapping it around his little brother's other arm he added pressure to it.

Jack winced. He was trying his very best to hang onto consciousness. It was getting harder and harder. He swayed a bit. And the last thing he heard was Daniel shouting his name.

"Jack! Jack, stay with me!" Jack would have fallen backwards if it hadn't been for Daniel. The control freak grabbed him before he hit to the ground.

"Move," Merritt wedged himself between the control freak and lawyer, "I'll carry him. Donnie got get a cab."

He picked the youngest up in his arms. It was all too familiar to Merritt. He didn't like it. Merit McKinney had held Jack in his arms exactly two times in his life. The first was when he distracted that mugger away from them in the alley and got the hell beat out of him and this time; when he was barely holding onto his life as he bled out.

Donnie was waiting out by a cab with the back door open when they came out. Daniel slid in as did Donnie while Merritt laid Jack across their laps. Merritt got in the back too as Henley sat up front with the creepy cab driver. He was a plump man with short greasy hair. He needed to shave and his clothes were old and stained.

"What happened to him? He looks like shit." The cab driver commented.

Henley turned around to look at him with a glare.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? He's not the one who looks like shit! Mind your own damn business!"

"Look, will please drive?" Donnie asked loudly.

The cab driver grumbled as he pulled away from curb.

"Where?"

"A hospital." The red head told him.

"Which one?"

"Does it look like we care which hospital we go to?"

"You missy are about to be thrown out of my cab." He said rudely.

Henley ignored him and turned back around in her seat.

Daniel rested a hand on Jack's hair and began to run his fingers through the dark brown locks while Donnie was making sure there was plenty of pressure of Jack's wounds.

Just twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital and doctors and nurses wheeled Jack away on a gurney.

Daniel had begun pacing back and forth. Merritt sat in a hard plastic chair while he kept muttering curse words, but they soon turned into prayers. Henley sat next to the oldest magician and laid her head on his shoulder as she cried. Donnie also sat down a few chairs away from the others. He was hunched on his lap, his elbows resting on his knees. He bit nervously at his thumb nail while his leg bounced up and down nervously.

Hours later everyone was still in the same position they were in when they arrived.

"Danny please stop," Begged Henley, "I can see a track in the floor."

Daniel ran a rough hand through his hair as he turned around to look at her.

"It's been hours! You think that they could tell us if he is okay or not!" His small outburst had earned a few glares from other people in the waiting room.

"Sit the hell down," Merritt said through clenched teeth.

"I can't! Not until I know Jack is okay."

"Sit down or I'll make you." Merritt said darkly.

Daniel knew what he meant by that; he would use his stupid mentalist tricks on him.

"I can't do this," He sobbed.

Daniel rested his back against the plain white wall across from his friend. He slowly slid down it, pulling his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees, and his hands came to rest on the back of his head.

Henley picked her head up from Merritt's shoulder. She sat up, Merritt's arm falling from her shoulders.

She looked at Daniel, really looked at him. This is not the Daniel she had known for almost seven years. No, this was a completely different man. Yes, Jack had changed him for the better, but in this moment Henley knew what was so different about her old friend.

Daniel had no control over anything that has been happening over the last few days. He had no control over Jack being taken and beaten, and he has no control now that Jack in some room in this hospital.

A control freak that had no control was bound to have a mental break down eventually.

Daniel was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Henley's heart ached for him, Donnie looked with sad eyes and Merritt's hard glare had softened.

The red head stood, fully prepared to comfort her friend. She was halfway over to him when they heard; "Family of Jack Wilder?"

Donnie was the first over to the man. Soon they all gathered in front of the doctor.

"He's my little brother."

The doctor nodded, "When Jack was brought in he had a very severe concussion and numerous cuts that needed stitches. Some on his left temple, and many on his arms. He lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion." He paused before continuing.

"His heart stopped during the blood transfusion."

That was all Daniel needed to hear. He felt his knees grow weak and he would have fell to the ground if Merritt hadn't caught him.

"Whoa, easy there Champ." Merritt grunted.

"Please take a seat." The doctor stepped forward and grabbed a chair for Merritt to help Daniel sit in.

"As I was saying his heart stopped, but we were able to revive him. He was awake for just a few short moments before we gave him some pain medication. He's asleep now."

"May we see him?" Henley asked, hopeful.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. Please, come back tomorrow and Jack should be in a better condition."

"All right," Donnie nodded, "Thank you Doctor."

"Come on, Dan. Get up." Merritt patted Daniel's back.

"But Jack..." He trailed off as he looked up at Merritt.

The older magician noticed how young Daniel looked then.

"We'll see him tomorrow. Come on."

He patted his back as Daniel stood up.

_Looks like another long night._ Thought Merritt as he lead Daniel out of the waiting room.

~Wow, one more chapter after this, I believe! Maybe an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. Sorry it's been so long. I had writer's block and whatnot. Please leave a review.~


End file.
